capridgefandomcom-20200214-history
C.C. Capwell
' C.C. Capwell '''is a fictional character on ''Santa Barbara. He was portrayed by Peter Mark Richman, Paul Burke, Charles Bateman and Jed Allen. Brief Character History '1984' C.C. Capwell was the patriarch of one of the richest and most powerful families in the country. He was quite domineering and overbearing where his children were concerned, most notably eldest son Mason (from his first marriage to Pamela). Mason was continually fighting for his father's affections, but their relationship was often hostile. C.C. had a far more loving bond with Eden, Kelly and Ted, his children from second wife Sophia, who was believed to be dead at the time. C.C.'s namesake and favorite son, Channing Jr., was found murdered five years before the show premiered. When Channing's accused killer, Joe Perkins, was released from prison in July 1984, C.C. attempted to muscle him out of Santa Barbara. Meanwhile, it was revealed that C.C. had forced his maid's daughter, Santana Andrade, to give up the child she had conceived with Channing. C.C. handled the adoption of the baby, a boy named Brandon, and now, five years later, thwarted Santana's search for the child. Determined to find her son, Santana romantically pursued C.C. Soon after, Brandon arrived in Santa Barbara with his adoptive mother, Gina DeMott. When Santana figured out that Brandon was her son, she and C.C. broke up. C.C. moved Gina and Brandon into the Capwell mansion. '1985' C.C. married Gina because she claimed to be pregnant and also because he wanted to get closer to Brandon. Meanwhile, C.C. was shocked to learn that Sophia was alive. Through an intense reinvestigation by police detective Cruz Castillo, it was revealed that Sophia was Channing's murderer. Sophia finally remembered that she shot Channing, thinking it was her ex-lover Lionel Lockridge and that the gun was unloaded. As it turned out, C.C. had unwittingly loaded the gun for security measures. C.C. and Sophia both took the blame for their son's death and grew closer from this experience. Meanwhile, a sick man named Marcello Armonti tried to kill C.C., since he blamed C.C. for the death of his parents during World War II. When C.C. learned that he could die from an aneurysm, he tried to put his affairs with his family, friends and enemies in order before he died. He made Eden promise that if it came down to it, she would allow him to die instead of be put on life support. When he caught Mason and Gina in bed together, he cut them both out of his will. For revenge, Mason revealed to C.C. that Channing had an affair with another man and that Channing was not his son, but the son of Lionel and Sophia. Before C.C. was able to divorce Gina, he collapsed and went into a coma. Eden had her father brought back to the Capwell mansion, but felt torn over his request to be not be on life support. Gina created a scheme to pull the plug on C.C.'s life support system and frame Eden for the act. Fortunately, C.C. survived. '1986' C.C. woke up from his coma and prevented Gina from giving him a fatal injection. He then held court with his family members, throwing Gina out on her ear. He had their marriage annulled. Furthermore, he refused to have anything to do with Sophia. Eventually, however, they began to reconcile and planned to get married. When their daughter Kelly was unjustly accused of Dylan Hartley's murder, C.C. had her smuggled out of the country until the coast was clear. Much to C.C.'s dismay, Gina threatened to destroy a videotape which would clear Kelly from the murder charge if C.C. didn't marry her again. Seeing no way out, C.C. complied. '1987' C.C. tricked Gina into embezzling from his bank account to get her arrested. In exchange for her freedom, Gina turned over the videotape. C.C. and Sophia (pictured) finally got married. Meanwhile, C.C. learned that Victoria Lane was pregnant from her bizarre encounter with Cruz. In order to protect Cruz and Eden's relationship, C.C. helped arrange a marriage of convenience between Mason and Tori so Mason would claim the child as his own. Later, Elena Nikolas turned out to be the illegitimate daughter of C.C. and his first wife Pamela. Elena wanted revenge on the Capwell family, but was soon killed. Then, C.C. had to deal with Pamela, who returned to Santa Barbara and had some unfinished business with him. '1988' C.C. and Sophia's marriage was destroyed because of her romance with young T.J. Daniels. Meanwhile, C.C. shared a secret with Pamela about the 1958 disappearance of Hal Clark. C.C. and Hal had gotten in a fight over Pamela at the Capwell boathouse, leading to Hal's death. Back in the present, Pamela managed to lure C.C. into a brief affair with her. When C.C. rejected her, a vengeful Pamela told slimy D.A. Keith Timmons about Hal's death. However, Hal's nephew, Dr. Scott Clark, had witnessed the incident at the age of five. Under hypnosis, he revealed that Pamela had come back that night and shot Hal! The crime solved, C.C. tried to get Sophia back. When that didn't work, he briefly dated broadcast journalist Lydia Saunders. He then came under investigation for the cancer-related deaths caused by his oil wells. '1989' C.C. finally admitted to his guilt and compensated the injured families. He then retired and hired Megan Richardson to help him write his autobiography. Before long, C.C. became romantically involved with Megan. He also learned that they had an affair 18 years ago, and Greg Hughes was their son. Megan revealed that she had leukemia and left Santa Barbara to die. When C.C. discovered Robert Barr's plans of a hostile takeover of Capwell Enterprises, he came out of retirement to take control of the company. Nevertheless, Barr was able to take over the company. '1990' Robert signed back Capwell Enterprises to C.C. as the year began. C.C. then locked horns with Lionel and Gina after discovering their schemes to steal his paintings. On New Year's Eve, C.C. and Sophia got married for the third time. '1991' After Pamela briefly returned to town, C.C. had several falling-outs with Mason. Father and son didn't reconcile until months later. Meanwhile, Eden developed a multiple personality disorder. She assumed the personality of her dead brother Channing, shot Sophia and left town. When a guilt-ridden Sophia woke from her coma, she decided to divorce C.C. for the family's good. C.C. was unable to change Sophia's mind and turned to Santana Andrade. Gina stole C.C.'s semen from a sperm bank and gave birth to his son, Channing III. '1992' Eden's letter, a touching appeal to C.C. and Sophia, paved the way for the couple's reconciliation. C.C. was agitated when Santana turned out to be pregnant. She almost had an abortion, but C.C. decided to do the right thing and stopped her. Then, he asked her to marry him. Later, Santana lost the baby and left Santa Barbara. Finding Sophia in love with Ken Mathis, C.C. had Gina send him far away on business. Sophia wound up marrying Ken anyway. Distraught, C.C. became romantically involved with Angela Cassidy. He proposed to Angela, but later refused to marry her because she had concealed her affair with his son Ted. '1993' Parting friends with Angela, C.C. reunited with Sophia in the show's final episode.